fullofspidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
May 22: The John dies at the end website updated, explaining that the This book is full of spiders ARG has started. A single image was posted there. This image was hosted on THIS website. We looked thro ugh the site and found a username and a password . The to images were named: DavidW289 '(Username) and '''sickbonerdude '(Password). With the information, we were able to log into David Wongs email account on the website. He recieved some emails. The most important ones were: A mail he wanted to write to some publishers (Contained the first 2 pages of his new book) A mail send by John Cheese. A mail from the Hamburger of the Month Club (MotMC) A mail written in chinese. davidw289.jpg|Username: DavidW289|link=http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/davidw289.jpg sickbonerdude.jpg|Password: sickbonerdude|link=http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/sickbonerdude.jpg possible apocalypse.JPG|Email send by John on Nov 02 Pages 1.JPG|Email by Dave. Fist pages of Tbifos Chinese.JPG|Chinese Mail with codes We noticed 2 strings of numbers in the Chinese mail: 162.8.2 - 286.18.3 - 179.15.4 - 123.2.3 - 199.9.11 - 37.27.6 and 135.3.3 - 287.30.5 - 169.6.12 The numbers were a code for 2 versions of the John dies at the end book. We found out that 162 is a page number. 8 stands for the 8th line on that page and 2 is the 2nd word in the 8th line. By using this , we translated the 2 codes to: "Eventually everybody is a fuck up" and "You broke everything" May 23: Simply emailed and recieved many more responses from the Hamburger of the Month Club May 26: The file containing the prologue to the second book was moved from http://wallys-videe-oh-online.com/f2h3fcfwha7awldkfjsdaf4.docx to http://wallys-videe-oh-online.com/d/f2h3fcfwha7awldkfjsdaf4.docx, indicating that there may be more than one account to access. '''May 29: The Hamburger of the Month Club has sent out a new batch of emails. Of note was the user: gator hater. This might possibly be another user for the email database. In the pictures of the email, there is another word cypher at the bottom of certain images. For in depth go to Hamburger of the Month Emails. Through the cypher we were able to find the webpages http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/adaggermadeofdriedturds/6e05uydf2br0nibe7.png http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/Imadethatflaccidpen ispartup/5wl340gn2so3mfuf.png http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/Weneedthebonebombback/a84ng694kduyekldn.png Combined to form Insurance Form We then went to http://www.wallys-videe-oh-online.com/8824751 which downloads a winRAR file. "Lost your PIN?" had a hidden phone number. When called it gives you a PIN, which is "3791548577632482950428477526325485" Using that as the password for the *.rar file we could access the next two pages of the book. May 31: Another email sent out, this time with user submitted pictures. Nothing seems visible yet. Notably, the emails seem to have been sent out in several batches, and with one batch they forgot to BCC the email addresses. June 7 Dave recived an email with the password to the intranet http://wallys-videe-oh-online.com/localhost-443/: User ID davidw289 password: criticaldicksplosion. June 11 A representative of Wally's Videe Oh named Kyle made many calls regarding the job applications they recived from the intranet page. Most people were politely informed that there wasn't currently a position for them in the company. Several people were tapped as potential new employees however, with Kyle verifying their address information, willingness to travel, and height and weight (for their uniform). Kyle informed these individuals to expect a call later in the week, implying to at least one person that their hiring manager, David, would be doing the calling. Category:META Category:Content